The Rebellion
by RebelWingsProduction97
Summary: A threat has been made to Minecraftia! Who could have done so? He starts with Hero, and ends with a brine. But what if he's not alone? What if Herobrine has made an army to help him. An army that's against Notch and everyone else? Can Team Crafted save the day, or will Herobrine win this time? Find out... (Rated T, just in case) [HIATUS FOR NOW]
1. Chapter 1-Our Heros

Chapter 1-Our Heroes

Today was just another ordinary day for everyone. The players where running, the villagers where bargaining, and our Team Crafted members are at the outdoor market, getting some food.

"Come on guys!" Bajan yelled. "The sooner we get food, the sooner we can leave."

"What's up with you and your hate for the outdoor market?" Jerome questioned.

"I don't know. It's the people I guess." Bajan turned to see all the people at the market. "I just have a bad feeling about these people. We just can't trust them."

"Aww, stop being so paranoid Baj." Jason said while patting him on the back.

"Don't call me Baj."Bajan said in a displeasing tone.

"Aww com on Bajan," Sky said while caring his bag of butter. "What's so bad about these people? What have they ever did to us? They're just people like you and me."

Deadlox came in after signing an autograph for a couple of kids. "Not to mensch our fans."

Bajan sighed, then smiled. "You're right. Maybe I am being a little paranoid. Let's go."

As they started walking around, Ssunde came running in, breathing heavily. "Hu-hu-hu, hey guys! Hu-hu-hu."

"Ssunde, what's wrong?" Sky questioned.

After Ssunde caught his breath, he answered "Well, I was just getting ingredients for a cake I'm going to bake, until a girl that looked like a fox came in and stealing my bag." He raised his bag in the air. "Luckily, I got it back from her."

"Whow-whow-whow! Back up here." Deadlox said. "A girl that looked like a fox?"

Ssunde nodded.

"That doesn't make sense." Jerome said.

"Well, if we can have a chewbacca in a tuxedo, a guy in an astronaut suit, a guy that calls gold 'budder', a guy having a derpy side, a wizard as a friend, a guy that never takes of his headphones, and a fish as a friend anything is possible." Bajan said proudly.

Everyone started at him evilly.

"What? What did I say?"

They all sighed, then Jason said in a low tone "Like you are perfect, Mr. Obsessed with Hunger Games."

"I herd that!" Bajan yelled.

"Hey, it's the truth."

"Guys, calm down." Husky interrupted. "Look, lets just find Seto and leave before we have a brawl battle."

"Fine, but this isn't over!" Jason said as he pointed as Bajan evilly.

So, the team went looking for Seto. What they didn't know was Seto is running towards them, at rocket speed.

"HEEEELP!" he yelled.

He went running towards the group, knocking them out like bowling pins. They all moaned in pain.

"Watch where you're going Seto!" Ssunde said.

"Sorry, but I need your help." Seto painted.

"Well what happened?" Sky said as he helped him up.

"Well, I was at the potion market. You know, getting all the things I need for potions I want to make."

 _Flash back…_

Seto was at the Potions Stand, getting some stuff for future potions he want to make. He paid for the stuff, then went searching for the rest of the team.

He blocked the sun with his hands as he searched for them in the bustling market. "They got to be around here somewhere."

As he was looking for them, 1 girl wearing a white cloak, 1 guy wearing a black cloak, and 1 wearing a brown cloak, where sneaking up on him very slowly. Finally, one of them took his bag.

"HEY!" Seto yelled.

They all ran in fright. The three split up, making it hard to tell who had the bag. The person in the brown cloak went right. The one in the white cloak went through the middle. And the one with the black cloak went left.

"Which way to go, which way to go?" Seto panicked. "*Sigh* Luck better be with me today." He started chasing the guy in the brown clock.

Seto kept chasing him. The guy turned towards a dark ally. Seto fallowed him, hoping he could finally catch up to him. Finally, they reached a dead end.

While out of breath, Seto yelled, "Ha! You can't escape now!"

The mysterious boy smiled at him, then removed his hoodie from his face. "Wanna bet?" He then removed his cloak, reveling his clothes. He wore a white hoodie with red creeper symbol on the back, black pants, grey shoes, red eyes, lightly tanned skin, black hair, and angel wings on his back.

"Wha-wha-what?" Seto stammered.

"Later wizard." Then the boy flew up to the skies. He then whistle loudly, calling out, "Rubella, Raze, I got it!"

The girl and the other boy started flying towards him. The girl was wearing a blue hoodie, white pants, black belt dark brown hair with yellow highlight, neon red sneakers, neon green eyes, black fingerless gloves, a black neckless with an R in the middle of angel wings, and white angel wings. The other boy seems simpler. He had black hair, black cloak, blue jeans, red shirt, and dragon wings.

Anyways, they were looking at the angel boy, then smiled.

"Nice one Omega." The girl said.

"Thanks Rubella." He replied.

"Lets go!" the dragon boy (Raze) quickly said. "The rest will be waiting for us."

Rebel and Omega nodded, then they all flew off. Leaving Seto in the dust.

 _Back to the Present_

Everyone was staring at Seto in awe.

"So let me get this straight," Jason said. "You ran into 2 angels and 1 dragon creature."

Seto nodded.

"How does that make any sense?"

"Hey, I had something like that as well!" Ssunde interrupted. "Remember I told you about that fox girl I ran into?"

 _Flash Back_

As Ssunde paid for the stuff he needed to bake a cake, he looked for the rest of Team Crafted.

"Where are they?" he said.

As he searched around for them, a girl with green ears and tail, a green checkerboard hoodie, bootcut jeans and neon green sneakers, was sneaking up behind him. She stayed at a low level, being as sly as a fox (see what I did there XP). Finally, she snatched the bag away from Ssunde, than ran for it.

"Hey!" he yelled. He started running chasing after the fox girl.

As Ssunde was chasing her, a figure, shaped like a human with dragon wings, swopped to the ground, lifting her up into the air.

Ssunde speed up as fast as he could.

"Get back here!"

He then jumped up high, swiping the bag away from the fox girl.

"The bag!" she yelled.

"Let it be Emerelda!" Raze yelled. "The boss would be fine with the potions we stole."

She replied with a nod, than they both flew off.

 _Back to the present_

"Those must be the same figures earlier, Seto!" Husky said.

"Yes, but what are they? And why are they taking your stuff?" Deadlox said.

Suddenly, Sky's phone rang. "Hello. Really? Yes. Alright. Okay, we'll be there. Bye." He hung up, then turned to everyone. "That was Notch. He needs us for something.

"What is it?" Jason asked curiously.

"I don't know. But he sounded like this is serious."

 _Whow, first chapter! Don't worry if your OC wasn't in this chapter, there is still more to come! Note that, I don't own any of these characters except for Rubella. The rest of them where sent by amazing people (thanks guys!). Oh, I wont be excepting anymore OCs btw, so don't send them in the Reviews. Rebel on guys ;)_


	2. Chapter 2-The Threat

Chapter 2-The Threat

Team Crafted was standing outside of Notch's house (well, it looks more like the White House, but I won't get into too much detail.) Sky went walked up to the door slowly, and knocked on the door.

Finally, the big brown door open. Notch looked around quickly, then finally turned to Sky. "Oh, you guys are here." He waved his arms, gesturing them to come in. As the Team Crafted walked in slowly, Notch keep pushing them to get in faster. "Quickly, quickly, now!"

Notch gave them a quick tour as they were walking down the hallway to the 'big office'. Finally, they approached a huge silver door. Notch unlocked the door quickly, making the rest to get in quickly.

The 'big office' had white walls with all different kinds of paintings. A big oak table with 8 chairs matching chairs one the left and right side, was the first thing you would notice. A big calk bored hanged on the wall in front of the table with a couple of chest to the left and right side of it.

"Sit down. Make you self-feel comfortable." Notch said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

Feeling awkward, Team Crafted sat down slowly.

"So, what do you need us for Notch?" Sky said, breaking the silence.

Notch looked at him for a while, then turned around to grab something out of his pocket. He set the thing on the table. "What is it?" you may ask. WELL….

"Uh, Notch," Jerome said, "that's a white cube."

"Yah, you wanted us here to see, this?" Deadlox said disappointedly.

"Ahh, not everything is what it seems." Notch replied.

He pressed the button on the cube, only to reveal a hologram of a guys back. He wore blue pants and lighter blue shirt, with brown hair as well.

"Do any of you guys recognized him?" He asked.

None of them knew at first. But when they looked at the details more, they still didn't know who it is.

"Sorry Nocth, but no." Jason said.

"Okay, maybe I should turn his face towards us." Notch finally realized.

He swiped his finger across the hologram, making it spin around to reveal the figures face.

Everyone in the roomed gasp, well except for Notch.

"THAT'S HEROBRINE!" Seto pointed.

"No duh captain obvious!" Jason said.

"Focus everyone!" Notch said, breaking their panicking moment. "Now, a while ago, I got word that Herobrine has come back."

"But I thought you've deleted him from the code long ago." Jerome said.

"That's what I thought as well. But somehow, he has gotten himself back into the game without being in the code."

"How in the Nether does that make any sense?" Ssunde yelled as he threw his arms up in the air. (like he just don't care XD)

"Hey, we're in a story. Anything is possible." Notch replied.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, I thought he wasn't up to anything so far. He wasn't attacking villages, he wasn't hurting player. etc., etc. But then, this happened."

He swiped across the hologram one more time to show a video. It showed Herobrine holding a bat. Notch pressed the play button, starting up the video.

"Hello, Notch. How have you been?" Herobrine picked up the bat, making it go up and down in his hand. "I came to tell you that…I'M BAAAAAAAACK!" he said in a maniac tone. "Don't cry Notch, it's going to be fine. I have an army that's been training for a while, and now they are ready. I could make them kill you slowly and painless, or fast and painful. Either way, I win!" He stopped swinging the bat in his arm. "We'll take over Minecraftia, and I'll finally have my revenge! Mark my words Nocth, the war has just begun." He than swung the bat at the camera, making the screen go static.

"That's it?" Husky asked.

"Yes, sadly." Notch replied. He press the button on the cube agian, making the hologram disappear. "Luckily, one of my spies no where he is. I want you 8 to infiltrate his base, and stop Herobrine and his army, once and for all!"

Everyone stared at each other for a while. Finally, Sky turned to Notch and said, "Okay, we'll do it!"

Notch smiled. "Excelent! I knew I could count on my favorite team."

"Uhh, where your only team." Deadlox said.

"Ignore that." Notch go up, and looked through the one of his chests. "I know it's got to be around here, somewhere. Ahh, here it is!" He grabbed out a map and showed it to everyone. "Here are the directions to get to his base, according to my spy."

"Great, well just fallow the map and slay Herobrine. Easy as pie." Jerome said confidently.

"Lets hope bigums." Mitch said while patting him on the back.

While everyone was getting up, Sky turned to Notch and smiled. "We won't let you down Notch."

"I know you won't." he replied. "Also, remember this. Not all of the members are bad. One of them is on our side. She's the spy helping us."

"What's her name?" Asked Husky.

"Rachel Anderson." Notch said as he walked the Team Crafted members out.

"Good luck Team Crafted."

They all nodded, then ran off into the distance.

 _Yay! 2 chapters in 1 day! Sorry I didn't mensch many OCs, More will come, promise. If you got any ideas for the story, go ahead and say them in the reviews. I MIGHT do it :) Speaking of reviews._

Ckbrothers-Yep! Like Herobrine said, "The war has just begun." Thanks for liking it! *throws Oreo* EAT MEH OREOS!

Ravenstar-I have a reason for that. Since Sky has his 'Sky Army', he wants to keep in touch with Sky, just in case something happens. Makes sense? Good. You get an Oreo. *throws Oreo* ENJOY!

Eternal Ender- YES, FINALLY THE WAIT IS OVER! AFTER MONTHS OF WAITING, ITS HERE! Thank you for so much :D *throws Oreo* OREO FOR YOU!

TheFanfictionCritic1337-Haha. You're welcome. I thought it would be the best fit him :P. Thanks for reading. *throws oreo* EAT THE OREO!


	3. Chapter 3-Our Villans

Chapter 3-Our Villains

Meanwhile, Omega and Rubella where flying through the sky while Emerelda was holding on to Raze, while flying through the sky…

"So, do you think the boss would be mad that we didn't get the food?" Raze asked.

"Nah, I'm sure Herobrine wouldn't mind." Emerelda said warmly.

Rubella just chuckled as she said that. "Yah, he won't get mad. After all, it's not like he has a diamond sword to kill us, can strike lighting at us at any time, while having super strength. Yah we are totally fine. Are you kidding? We are screwed."

"Looks like some is having a sassy day." Omega mumbled.

"Shut it Omega." Rubella elbowed him hardly, knocking the bag out of his arm.

They all stopped flying, watching the bag fall down.

"LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" He suddenly yelled.

"Like it's my fault, Mr. Clumsy!" Rubella responded sarcastically.

"Oh, what did you just call me?"

"You herd me!"

They both started fighting in the middle of the air, hand to hand comeback. Raze just shook his head as Emerelda face palmed.

"Yet, you guys are supposed to be angels." Emerelda sighed.

Raze flew over to Rubella, pulling her away from Omega. "Look, would you both calm down?"

They both took a deep breath, then started at each other angrily.

"Come on, let's just get the bag before Herobrine gets ticked at us." Omega said angrily.

They all nodded and flew down into a dark alley so no one can see them. Raze, Omega, and Rebel put on their cloak while Emerelda was explaining something.

"Lets make this a game, shall we? First group to find the bag are the winners."

"Alright, but how are we gonna split?" Raze asked.

"…"

"Girls vs boys!" They all said in sync.

"3, 2, 1, go!" Rubella quickly said. Then, she flew off.

"Wait for me Rubella" Emerelda said. She ran off into the distance, fading away in the shadows.

Omega grabbed Raze's wrist tightly. "Come on dude! Lets go!"

Then they both started running.

Insert a couple of minutes later, no one had luck finding the bag yet.

"Any luck?" Raze asked.

Omega shook his head. "At this point, the girls must have found it. Lets just go."

Raze nodded, and walked with him.

They both ran down the busy market, Raze in the front while Omega in the back. As they were walking, Omega ran into someone. He fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

"Ouch!" He said.

"I'm so sorry!" a girl said.

As he rubbed his head, Omega looked to see who he ran in to. He stared at a girl with long orange hair, a green shirt to match her green eyes, dirt brown pants, and very dark gray shoes. (Anyone get it? XP)

"I uhh…"

"Here, let me help you."

After she helped him up, Omega saw a familiar bag around her shoulder. The same bag he lost.

"Hey! That's my bag."

"Oh, it is?" she replied. "I found it lying on the ground. I didn't know who it belonged to, so I just grabbed it. Sorry about that, here." She handed Omega the bag.

"Thanks." He said softly.

"I'm Alex. What's your name?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Omega."

"That's a cool name."

"Uhh, thanks." He said nervously.

Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere. "Alex! Where are you?" He ran over to where Alex and Omega are. He had a blue shirt with lighter blue pants, brown hair with matching eyes. "There you are. I've been-" he stopped and stared at Omega. "Who is he?"

"Omega, this is my older brother, Steve."

"Hey." Steve said. He turned to Alex. "Hey sis, it's time for us to go. It's getting dark, and you know what that means."

"Yah yah." She sighed. "That's when the mobs come out." She turned to Omega and smiled. "Bye Omega. Hope to see you soon." Than they both ran off.

Omega waved slowly, than sighed. "Heh, nice girl." He mumbled. As he turned around, he saw Emerelda, Rubella, and Raze watching from behind a fruit stance. "What the Nether?" He ran over to them angrily. "Where you guys spying on me!"

"Maybe?" Emerelda said sheepishly.

Omega just stomped away from them. The rest all ran up to him. "Looks like someone has a crush." Raze said.

"No I don't!"

"Admit it, Omega." Emerelda said. "You found love."

"Okay, so what if I do?"

Rubella just stood there laughing. "You guys are hilarious. You and your falling in love. Besides, that girl you just meet will most likely be on Notch's side, so forget your dreams."

Everyone just stared at Rebel as she said that.

"What?" she asked.

"Harsh much?" Emerelda mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!" she panicked.

Rubella shook her head in disappointment. "Come on, it's getting late. If Herobrine wasn't ticked before, he'll be now." She then flew to the sky, leaving the rest behind.

They all looked at each other for a while, than Omega flew up. Emerelda grabbed hold of Raze, than he flew up as well.

 _5 minutes later…_

They all finally made it to their secret base in the woods. They landed in front of a huge hill and a girl standing in front of it. She had pale skin, long black hair with a few purple streaks, a purple checkered hoodie, black pants, and purple sneakers. She was holding an enchanted sword in her right hand, looking like she's ready to attack.

They started walking up to her, but she just pointed her sword at their necks.

"Hold it!" she yelled. "Who goes there?"

"It's us Raven!" Raze whispered. "Rubella, Emerelda, Omega and Raze? Rings a bell?"

She pulled her sword away, than looked around. "Did anyone fallow you?" she asked.

"No, all clear." Rubella answered.

"Well hurry than! Herobrine has been waiting for you guys!"

They nodded. Rubella used her telekinesis powers, moving the rocks away to revel a hole in the cave. They all ran in to see a bunch of people, gathering around a balcony. Everyone stared at them for a while, than lighting came out of nowhere.

"Ahaha!" Came a maniac voice.

Everyone in the crowed stared at the lighting, than a man appeared on the balcony. It was no other than Herobrine.

"Rebellions!" He yelled as he raised his arms up. "We are now ready to attack Notch's world, Minecraftia!"

Everyone cheered out loud.

"Now, I would like to say…" but he stopped explaining as he saw one of his members wasn't listening.

"Hey! Are you listening?" he asked as he pointed to a girl with short choppy brown hair, hazel eyes, gray cloths, and having headphones on.

She removed them from her ears and looked up at Herobine. "Hmm?"

Herobrine just looked at her angrily. "Kia, remove those headphones and listen!"

She just rolled her eyes at him, then put the headphones away. "Sorry." She said sarcastically.

"*Sigh* Anyways, now that Notch knows we are ready, he might send his 'team' to 'destroy us'."

Everyone booed at that.

"Like that will ever happen!" said one girl. She had black hair, green eyes, a simple black tank top, ripped dark blue jeans, old pair of sneakers, and Egyptian scarab bracelet.

"Nice confidence Alice!" Herobrine pointed, "But lets not get to cocky. After all, one of them has an army."

"A terrible army" A girl mumbled. She was tall, about chest length dirty blonde, t-shirt and baggy pants, a scar on her cheek and right arm, and blue-green eyes.

"Yes M. Now, we must get ready. I have a feeling we might get attack soon. Good night everyone!"

Everyone rushed to their rooms, especially our 4 thieves. But for the sake of the plot, something had to happen.

"Rubella, Raze, Emerlda, Omega!" Herobrine yelled.

"Drats!" Raze mumbled.

They all turned around and faced Herobrine.

"Do you guys have the stuff I asked for?"

They all looked at each other, trying to decide who will explain. Finally, Rebel pushed Emerlda out. She stared at Rubella evilly, than sighed. She walked over to Herobrine slowly, shaking to death.

"Uhh, we lost the food." She softly spoke.

"What? Speak up Emerelda!" Herobrine demanded.

"We lost it." She said a little louder.

"Hu?"

"We lost it!" She finally said in a loud tone.

"What! How could you guys loose something so easy to take?"

"Hey!" Raze stepped up. "Don't blame her."

Herobrine's eyes turned brighter. As he was about to attack Raze, Omega jumped in front of him, holding up his sword that looks like a cutlass.

"Chill Herobrine!" he said angrily. "Look, at least we got the potions you wanted."

Herobrine eyes went a little dimmer. His anger disappeared to calmness. After taking a deep breath, he replied. "Look, you guys are lucky this time." He swiped the bag away from Omega. "But next time, do a better job of stealing. We need all the supplies we can get our hands on! Now go!"

As they were walking, Rubella mumbled, "Yah, because our leader is too lazy to get a job. We could just buy it instead of stealing it."

Herobrine raised his arms, forcing lighting to shock Rebel. "Herd that!"

Everyone was laughing, until her neon green eyes slowly started turning red. They all shut up as they saw that.

Everyone than left to their rooms. Girls in one room, boys in another.

"Lighting!" Herobrine called.

Suddenly, a girl came running towards him. She had light blue hair, brown eyes, a white jacket over a pink shirt, a navy blue skirt and black laced boots.

"Yes?" Lighting asked.

"I want you to stand guard, make sure no intruders come in."

"Ugh, really?" she complained.

"Yes. Now get your bow and arrows and stand outside like a good girl!" Herobrine gave her a little push.

"Jeez, no need to be so demanding." She then grabbed her bow and arrow and started making her way outside.

 _In the Boys Room…_

Omega and Razed entered the room to find two guys sword fighting and the other eating a sandwich.

The first guys was fighting with a sword that had a light red aura. He was wearing a black zip-up hoodie with red trim, white shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. His brown hair had bangs, almost covering his eyes, while having blue eyes with a thin liner of crimson around the pupil.

The second guy was fighting with two daggers. He had, black shoes, blue shirt, jeans, black vest, dark blonde hair, and gold-yellow eyes.

They both looked at Raze and Omega as they were standing at the front of the door.

"Hey Omega. Hey Raze" The guy with 2 daggers he said.

"Sup Daniel, Crimson" Omega said as he threw his cloak on his bed.

"Just practicing our sword fighting." Replied Crimson as he put his sword away. "What did Herobrine wanted?"

"Oh, just him scolding us. You know, that kind of stuff."

The guy that was eating his sandwich got up and wiped his mouth. He had, orange eyes, white tentacles with orange highlights, squid silver armor, a squid silver crown, and an orange cape, and somewhat fat.

"Ah, but it will all be worth it when we take over Minecraftia!" he said as he placed his arm around Omega's shoulder.

. "First off, space King Triton." Omega removed his arm away slowly "And second, yah I guess you're right. Still, I would like not to get scolded every minute!"

"I'm with you on that!" Raze said raising his arm up.

"Preach to that!" Crimson said a little loudly as he got on the top bunk.

"Come on guys, Herobrine isn't that bad." Daniel said as he climbed into bed. "He's just misunderstood. That's all. Plus, he will make this world a better place in the end, we just got to wait."

"Agreed young Daniel!" King Triton said in a jolly tone. "We must be patient with this man."

"Easy for you to say." Raze mumbled.

"Yah, in the end, you'll get to control the world's oceans!" Crimson agreed.

"True, but aren't we all in it for reasons as well?"

The room went silent.

"Ahem, night guys." Daniel said. He then shut of the lights.

 _In the Girl's room…_

Emerlda and Rebel walked into the girl's bedroom, seeing everyone is doing their own thing.

"Hey Rubella. Wazup Emerlda?" Alice said. (You know, the girl from earlier.)

"Eh, just got scolded again." Rebel said.

"Aww, why?" M asked.

"We didn't get the food." Emerelda said as she took off her shoes, stuffing them under her bed.

"Aww, well look on the bright side!" One girl said. She was wearing a black hoodie, skinny jeans, red and black Converse, with long purple hair and brown eyes.

"And what would that be Arya?" Rubella asked sarcastically

She took a deep breath, but no words came out. She looked around franticly, just proving Rubella right. Rubella stared at her skeptically for a while, than sighed. She rolled her eys and walked to her bed.

Emerelda turned over to see a girl, practicing on her arcane magic. She has long brown hair with some strands dyed purple, white shirt with gray trims, gray pants, and a white cape.

"Working on your magic again Saturn?" Emerelda asked her sheepishly.

"Yes, now let me focus." Saturn responded as she was doing her magic.

As everyone stared in as she performed her magic, one girl in particular didn't. She kept staring at her watch, like she's waiting for something. She was tall, has hazelnut brown eyes, long wavy dark brown hair, pale skin, light blue tank top, white hoodie with light blue outline at wrists, vintage light blue faded denim jean shorts, and black sneakers with blue laces.

Another girl seems to notice this. She walked over to her shyly. "What are you doing Rachel?" She asked.

Rachel turned to her, quickly hiding her watch. "Nothing Kayla. Why?" she asked.

Kayla had pale skin, tall, short black hair, green eyes, a black jacket with a hoodie with white lining around it, black jeans with white ling around it, black tennis shoes with white laces, and a white & black necklace.

Anyways, she responded to her. "Just asking. Besides, you are always sitting on your bed, like you are staring at something."

"That's right." Kia said. "You always sit there on your bed, not doing anything.

Saturn stopped performing her magic and turned towards Rachel. Everyone turned to do the same. They stared at her with suspiciousness in their eyes (those that even make sense?)

Rachel looked nervously at them, than gained confidence again. She got up furiously, yelling, "Look, what if I just want to be alone, hu?"

Kia sat up from her bed quickly. "Jeez girl, we're just asking." She said as she removed her headphones. "Why you so mad about anyways?"

Rachel started making her way towards the door. As she placed her hand on the doorknob, she sighed at them. "Look, I just need to take care of something, so leave me alone. Okay?" She walked the door, slamming it behind her.

Everyone stared at the door silently.

"WELL, someone is having a bad day." Arya said randomly.

Sighing, Rubella said "Good night guys."

Raven than went over to shut off the lights, and everyone went to bed.

 _Welp, that's all our villains. Sorry if I didn't do a well job intruding them, it tried :(. So uhh, yay! Chapter and all that stuff. Also, can you guys please cheek out my poll on my profile? I just need to know what you guys think. Anyways..._

Weather741-Thank you! *throws Oreo* YOU GET AN OREO!

TheFanfictionCritic1337-*hugs packet of Oreos* Don't judge me and my love! *Throws Oreo* YOU STILL GET AN OREO!

Night of Raining Flames-Thank you for liking my story. I won't be putting any more OCs because I have to much already. Sowwy :( *throws Oreo* FORGIVE ME AND TAKE MY OREO!"

IPriime-Hey, I don't mind. You said your opinion in a nice way just so you can help me become a better writer. I aint mad bruh XP *throws Oreo* YOU'RE WELCOME!

 ****Fun Fact**-There are 5 boy OCs and 11 girl OCs (yah, sorry boys.)**


	4. Chapter 4-Discovery

Chapter 3-Discovery

It was nighttime, about 11 pm, in Minecraftia. Our heroes where exploring the forest for countless hours, only Notch knows how long.

"Come on guy!" Deadlox said as he pushed the branches away. "I think it's this way!"

Everyone grumbled as they get passed the branches. Seto came last, and sadly got hit by a branch (poor Seto DX).

"Ugh!" Seto grumbled. He burned the branches with his wizard powers, than ran over to the rest of the group.

"Admit it Deadlox, we're lost!" Mitch said while having a diamond slump over his shoulder.

"No we're not!" he responded. He lifted up the map, trying to get a better glance of it in the dark night. "We just don't know where our location is."

"That's the definition of lost!" Sky yelled. He swiped the map away from Deadlox's hands.

"HEY!"

Ignoring him, Sky kept moving the map, trying to get a good view of it. "Ugh, it would be nice to have a torch."

"On it!" Seto said. He made a small ball of light appeared in his hand.

"Nice Seto." Sky elbowed him. Now he can see the map better. "Okay now, we are here-" he look up from the map, looking in all directions, "so we go, west" He pointed.

"Well what are we standing around here for?" Jerome asked. He pulled out his sword Betty, waving it up in the air. "LETS GET 'EM!" He then started running ahead of them. Everyone stared at him as he faded into the shadows.

"…We really need to stop him from playing Hunger Games." Jason said.

Mitch looked at Jason for a minute, then smiled. "You can never have too many Hunger Games. CHAAAARGE!" He then ran like Jerome did, leaving everyone in the dust.

"Uhh, should we catch up with them?" Husky asked.

"Well duh." Jason responded. He then started up his jet pack, flying over to Mitch and Jerome.

Everyone started running as fast as they could, only to stop and see Mitch, Jerome, and Jason fighting a girl. She kept releasing arrows at them with a confident smile on her face.

Mitch kept flipping and block the arrows with his sword. Same goes for Jerome, but only with Betty. Jason keeps diving into the fight seen, trying to grab her. Unfortunately, the girl kept aiming her arrows at his face, coming close to hit him.

"Guys! What's going on?" Sky yelled.

"I don't know. Ahh" Jason yelled as he flew away from the arrows. "We were just about to head into the base, but we found rocks blocking it. The next thing you know, this girl appears out of nowhere. Shooting arrows like a maniac."

She stopped shooting for a moment and stared at them. "I have a name you know!"

"Then why don't you say it than!" Jerome said as he blocked the last arrow.

She put her bow down and explained, "I'm Lighting, and you guys aren't welcomed here!" She lifted up her bow again, getting ready to fire, "Now get out before I shoot you."

Mitch scoffed at what she said. "Get out before I shoot you, Haha, please lady. I've been playing Hunger Games for a while, I think I know how to doge arrows."

Lighting smirked at him. "Oh really?" She started shooting arrows at him multiple times. Mitch stood there for a while, waiting for the arrows to come closer. Just as it seems he was about to get hit, he started doing back flips, dodging the arrows as they flew by him at rocket speed. He got back on his feet and smiled.

"Beat that!" He yelled.

"Show off!" Lighting grumbled. She hit the wall with her elbow, making a rock move deeper into the walls.

"What did she do?" Sky asked.

"Who cares what she did!" Ssundee yelled. "GET HER!"

Everyone started running, but Seto just stood there, face palming. "Guys, there is a simpler solution." He pointed his hands at Lighting, raising her up in the air as his hand went higher.

"But me down!" Lighting yelled, trying to struggle free.

"Go, go go!" Seto yelled.

Everyone ran towards the pile of rocks. They all used their weapons to break into the rocks. Jerome used his axe, Betty, to hit the last rock, making the pile collapse and reveal a hole. Everyone ran inside while Seto dropped Lighting, making her hit the ground hard.

As Seto ran inside, he bumped into Husky.

Seto rubbed his head as he complained, "Hey-hey! Why are we stopping?" He looked up to see a bunch of people in some kind of warrior position.

"What the Nether?" Team Crafted said in syn.

Suddenly, lighting appeared out of nowhere, blinding everyone for a brief moment. All they could hear the thunder crashing and a maniac's laugh. Once the flashing, everyone looked up to see Herobrine.

"Well well well," Herobrine said as he clapped. "Look what we have here. 8 heroes trying to take out an army of 16 people."

"Herobrine!" Sky said as he clench his fist.

"The one and only!" he bowed. "Now, we could do the easy way, or the hard way. The easy way is you guys surrendering yourselves to us."

"What if we say no?" Deadlox asked.

Herobrine smirked. He turned to his army, raising his arms up. "You guys know what to do." He teleported away, watching from his balcony.

"Charge!" Raven yelled. Than everyone started running towards them.

Team Crafted stood there, frozen in fear.

"What do we do?" Jason panicked.

Sky forced himself to move in front of the group. "What other choice we have?" He raised his budder sword in the air, pointing at the Rebellion. "WE MUST FIGHT BACK!"

"YAH!" they rest said together.

Everyone grabbed their weapons, and started charging towards everyone…

 _Well, there's another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy. I'll try to make the next one longer. Until then..._

Ckbrothers-Thanks, I get a ten outta ten X3. You're right in a way. Everyone has there reasons on why they joined Herobrine, some where just evil, other believe it's for the best. Anyways, you know what I'm about to do..*throws Oreo* YEP (don't give them to Triton :L)

IPriime-YAY, saver the Oreo, be the Oreo! Thank you for liking it. Sorry this one isn't that long. *throws Oreo* FORGIVE MEH!

Night of Raining Flames-0-o. Whow, a bit hyper there XP. Thanks for understanding and liking it. *throws Oreo* MORE HYPE!

TheFanficCritic1337-Yeeep! I know, why are there more girls than boys? Oh well. *throws Oreos* MORE OREOS!

Eternal Ender-IKR! SO...MUCH...OCS! Did I break your computer when your screen turned red? Oops ;3. I guess it's both. I mean, girl power? But it's kinda sad... Anyways *throws Oreo* THANK YOU FOR LIKING IT!

Ravenstar-I don't think anyone saw that coming. Consider it a plot twist. You will never find the secret base, MWAHAH! *throws Oreo* AHAHAHH

PrincessNyx15-IT'S OKAY! Omgersh, you're back! Sorry, no displeased Mitch or sassy Jason XP OMGERSH, HIDE YOUR CHILDREN, HIDE YOUR WIFE! Black is overrated. Yes Herobrine is just a misunderstood person that destroy everyone just because they are misunderstood, it's in every movie! *throws Oreo* YOU SAID MORE OREOS!

Well, I best be off. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *passes out and everyone stares.*

Raven-Guys! I think she passed out!

Lighting-But who is going to end it?

Arya-I WANT TO DO IT!

Omega-No way! I'll do it!

Kaia-Sorry guys, but I'm doing it.

Daniel-How about I do it?

*Everyone starts yelling at each other*

Rachel-...Umm, rebel on guys!

Everyone-NOOOOOO!

 ****Fun Fact**-I did that because I was bored...**


	5. Chapter 5-An Epic Fight Seen

Chapter 4-An Epic Fight Seen

Everyone started running towards each other, screaming as they we're about to merge. Arya stopped running, leaving everyone to run. The rest of The Rebellion seems to notice and stopped as well. Suddenly, everyone, except for Team Crafted, disappeared in a blinding light. Team Crafted just kept running as the light blinded them. Once the light disappeared, they all looked up to see as they were about to crash into a wall. Then, BAM! Smacked face into the wall.

"Ugh." They all moaned.

They all rubbed their heads as they turned around. Another blinding light appeared. The Rebellion than appeared once the light disappeared. Arya smiled at them, in a creepy way.

"There's more where that came from!" she said.

Everyone drawled their weapons out their weapons, getting ready to fight them. They all yelled in sync, splitting into 8 groups, charging towards each member.

"Split up guys!" Sky yelled. "We each take on 2 people!"

"Right!" the rest yelled. Then, they split up, taking each group.

First up, Jason.

Jason was facing and Lighting M.

Lighting kept shooting arrows at Jason as he kept dogging.

"Face it, you can never hit me!"

"Oh really?" Lighting smirked. She turned around and yelled, "Now!"

"What?" Jason turned around to see a wolf with red eyes charging towards him.

"AAAH!" he yelled. He flew up, avoiding the angry dog's teeth. "What happened to the girl from earlier?"

The dog seemed to smile at him. It slowly took form of human on all fours. "Got you" she smirked.

"That girl is Emily" Lighting smiled.

"I prefer M." responded M. "Anyways, surrender yourself now."

"Look, I know I have a friend that's a 'bacca, but, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Jason pointed.

"I'm a shape-shifter you dummy!" M got back on her 2 feet. "Is that a problem?"

"Nu-no!" Jason stammered. "It's just not common around here!"

She just responded with a shrug. "That's just the way I am!" She transformed into a Blaze and started throwing fireballs at Jason. His eyes went wide and started flying around, dodging the flames as they kept coming.

"Look, I don't know why you guys want to work for Herbrine, but I'm warning you, it's just going to be miserable!" Jason said as he was backed up by the wall.

"Save it spaceman!" Lighting said. She aimed at Jason's jetpack, and released. The arrow rocket speed threw his jetpack, making it malfunction. Jason fell to the ground hard, making him feel dizzy.

"One down, 7 more to go" M said, now back to her human self. She grabbed Jason, and started dragging him.

She stopped and turned at Jason. "And by the way, I'll never forgive for what you, Team Crafted, and Sky Army did to me at the laboratory!"

Jason looked at her confused, but didn't get enough time to say anything as he got dragged into the darkness.

Meanwhile, Mitch was dealing with Arya and Omega.

Mitch and Arya where sword fighting intensely. Unfortunately, Arya wasn't the best at sword fighting. She wasn't terrible at it, it's just she's better at magic than a sword. Mitch knocked her sword on to the ground.

"Well, you fight good, handsome." Arya said.

"Haha, thank yo-what!" Mitch stammered.

Arya smiled at him. "Yep, handsome" She started circling him uncomfortably. "You're a pretty strong fighter." She put her finger underneath his chin. "How about we forget about this whole 'super heroes vs villains' nonsense and be together."

Mitch started feeling uncomfortable. He looked over at Omega, who was faceplaming. He stomped over to them, and pulled Arya away.

"Arya, focus! We need to take him down! There's not time for love!" He whacked Mitch with his Terra Blade, only enough to make him hit the ground.

"Alright, it's on!" Mitch grabbed his sword once again, and started sword fighting with Omega.

It was an intense battle, more intense than when he fought against Arya. Their swords hitting each other. *Clang clang clang* they went.

Finally, Mitch knocked Omega's Terra Blade out of his hand. Mitch smirked as it slide across the sword, than smacked Omega down with his sword. Omega got back up slowly, looking angrier than ever. He felt his cheek and found some blood dripping. Turns out, as Mitch smacked him with his sword, the sword hit his check.

Omega stared at Mitch with fire in his eyes. "Oh, you've really done it now!"

Suddenly, his angel wings started turning into demon wings! (Oooh, plot twist!)

"WHAT THE!" Mitch yelled. He ran up to him, ready to swing his sword. Omega just flew up and dogged the sword. Once he was in the air, he stared throwing fireballs at Mitch.

Mitch kept running away from the fireballs, screaming like a little kid.

"PLEASE WAKE ME UP RIGHT NOW! TELL ME THIS IS A DREAM!"

Omega just smiled in satisfaction. "Arya, tie him up with your magic!"

Arya nodded. She raised her arms up, making a lasso appear out of nowhere. She swung it in the air like the maniac she is.

"YEEEHAWW! Get 'em cowboy!" She hollered.

Arya threw the lasso at Mitch, than pulled him in.

"Oh, great." Mitch sighed.

"It's okay" Arya hushed. "We'll just have a Rome and Juliet story."

Omega flew back on the ground as his demon wings turned back to angel wings. He walked closer to Mitch, giving him a smirk. "Lets go Canadian boy!" He then started dragging him.

"You guys are going to regret joining Herobrine." Mitch mumbled.

"Haha, and you humans are going to regret the day you were born!" Omega replied.

Mitch was a little confused use as he said that, but he didn't reply. He didn't really know how to reply anyways. He just let himself get dragged into the darkness…

Ssundee was next. He was battling against Saturn and Kayla.

Like Mitch, Ssundee was defending himself with a sword. But, he isn't really the guy that can handle sword fighting well. It's even worse when you are fighting 2 who've been taining for a while.

He was first fighting Saturn. She was using an axe, which she was pretty good with.

"Why don't you give up now?" Saturn said confidently. "By your fighting skills, it just shows you're going to lose."

"HEY!" Ssundee yelled. "I'm not that bad of a fighter!"

Saturn just rolled her eyes at him, yet still smiling. "Sure. I let you win this round."

Ssundee didn't know what she was up to, but he pushed her back.

"Hmm, maybe she was being nice." He then walked away with confidence.

What he forgot was another girl. A black raven with green eyes and 3 white feathers (one on the left wing, one on the right, and one on top of the back) came swooping in out of nowhere. It landed on Sundee's back, pecking him like crazy.

"WHAT THE NETHER!" He screamed. He kept running away as the raven scared the living daylight out of him.

The raven finally got off his back. But, it wasn't a raven at all (Ooh, another plot twist!) As the raven landed on the ground, it slowly took a human from. It was Kat. She smirked at Ssundee a little as he still ran around like a freak.

"Uh. Hello?" she said quietly, but Sundee just ignored her.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" he kept panicking.

Saturn and Kat both at each other weirdly.

"Should we help him?"

"Oh no!" Saturn yelled. She looked at Ssundee as he panicked like a maniac, than turned towards Kayla again. "Look Kat, I know you like helping people, but you have to remember one thing. He's the enemy!"

"Right." Kat sighed.

"Good, now lets get 'em." She than started running towards Ssundee.

Kat let out a sigh. She looked at a reflection of herself, than smiled. "Forget about that past and start the new one." She grabbed a couple of potions, and started charging towards them.

As that was happening, Saturn and Ssundee where back to sword fighting (or sword and axe fighting) It was pretty intense. Ssundee was close to losing his sword, but finally…he lost it. Saturn knocked it out of his hand, making a grinding sound as it slid across the floor. They both watch it slide, than Ssundee put his arms in the air.

"I surrender!" he shouted. "Although, I do have one question."

"Shoot." Saturn said as she put his hands behind his back.

"Why are you even apart of this?"

Saturn stared at him for a while, but then responded. "Look, Herobrine may not seem that good of a person, but he is doing me and this world a favor. Lets say I'm getting something out of this when this is over."

"Um, okay." He replied in a confusing way.

Saturn than started dragging him, until they passed by his sword he dropped earlier. Ssundee was about to pick it up, until Kat picked it up.

"Not so fast." She taunt.

Saturn smiled at her, then dragged Ssundee some more. Kat than handed his sword back to him when she wasn't looking.

Ssundee looked at her confused. Kat than reached out for a potion. It wasn't a posion potion, but it was enough to knock you out. She threw it at him and whispered, "Sorry."

Than…Ssundee was out. He was slowly getting dragged into the darkness.

Next up on the list, Deadlox. Who is he versing? An angel named Rebel and a human named Kaia.

Deadlox kept defending himself as Kaia and Rebel where going after him. Kaia and he did a one-on-one sword fight. Deadlox so far was winning. He knocked the sword out of Kaia's hand easily, almost too easily. He didn't care though, he won and that was that.

Kaia gave him a sly smile as she kneeled to the ground. "Okay, you win."

Deadlox looked at her a little confused, but went on with it. "Why are you even here anyways?"

Kaia stopped smiling at him, truing from happy to anger. "The human race has done horrible things to me. I have lost my trust to them. Herobrine will help me get my revenge."

Deadlox became silent for a while. "Herobrine isn't the best way to go you know. You should-"But he got interrupted as he slowly got lifted up into the air.

He yelled in fear as he got spun around a couple of times.

"You know you talk too much, right?" came Rebel out of nowhere.

He looked down to see Kaia giving him a smirk. "That will teach you to assume!"

Suddenly, he fell from midair. Rebel started walking closer to him and smiled. As she started walking closer, Deadlox notice something about her…

"You look, familiar."

Rebel's smile faded into anger. She grabbed her diamond sword and went charging towards him. He blocked her attack with his sword as well. She continued talking to him.

"You must be talking about my sister. You know, the one that helped you out with the curse?"

His widened as he said that. "You're her sister!"

Rebel nodded.

"But, why are you on the dark side?"

Rebel pushed him back into Kaia's arms. "I'm tired of fixing you humans and your mistakes. It's about time you guys get learn your lesson." She turned her head at Kaia and nodded.

Kaia grabbed out an iron sword and hitted him in the head. Just enough to knock him out cold. She than started dragging him into the shadows.

Meanwhile, Seto is dealing with Daniel and Alice.

Remember this, even though you're a wizard, you aren't invincible. I repeat, YOU'RE NOT INVINCIBLE JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A WIZARD!

Alice went charging towards Seto with her broadsword. Seto raised up a shield quickly to block her attack. As she flew back a little, Daniel send almost a thousand lightning bolts at his shield. Luckily, none did a lot of damaged to him, he only felt a small shock like when you touch a doorknob after dragging your feet across a carpet.

As Seto raised his shield down, Alice went charging towards him again. Seto ducked and summoned a sword of his own. They were sword fighting till the death until Daniel sent some find of electric orb towards him. Seto fell to the ground and watch his 2 enemies surround him.

"Ready to give up?" Alice said with a smile.

Seto looked at them both for a long time, like it was some kind of staring contest. He finally let out one huge sigh, for he knew fighting them will get him more hurt.

"Alright, you win."

Daniel grabbed his arm, and raised him back on his feet. "That's it!" he replied in a satisfying tone.

As Alice used some kind of dark magic to summon cuffs, Seto tried to talk to them in a friendly matter.

"So why are you guys here in the first place?"

Daniel and Alice stared at each other for a while, than Alice broke the silence.

"Herobrine saved me when I was a kid. He saved me from bandits hurting me. I owe him now. I shall fight in the Rebellion just for him!"

Seto stared at her for a long time again than turned to Daniel.

Daniel responded with a quick shrug, than spoke. "I'm just better off with him. He's not that bad actually." He shocked Seto with a small lightning bolt, making Seto jump.

"OWW!"

"Now come one!" Daniel demanded.

Alice than started dragging him into the darkness.

Up next, Emerelda and Raze vs Jerome.

Now, for a guy good with hunger games, Jerome wasn't doing so hot right now.

Raze and him where both fighting with their best weapons. Betty the axe and a sword. But it wasn't just an ordinary sword. No! There's more.

Jerome pushed Raze back, making him hit a wall. Feeling pain, Raze just smiled at Jerome. He walked away from the wall slowly, than started walking faster. He raised his sword high, making a gush of wind fill the room. Then, WOSH! The wind pushed Jerome back, making him hit the wall hard.

"How does it feel now?" Raze mumbled.

Jerome had fire in his eyes. He was about to charge towards Raze again, until some arrows went flying towards him.

"What the!" he yelled.

The arrows weren't just regular arrows. The tips where made out of emeralds, and had some fire on them as well. Jerome ignored that for now, he needed to protect himself. While flipping and jumping, the arrows started charging towards him faster. Finally, one of them got part of his tuxedo, making him pin to the wall again.

As Jerome tried to get himself free, Emerelda jumped out of nowhere. She didn't say anything to Jerome, mostly because she's too shy to say anything. Raze noticed this and spoke for her.

"You can't get free! Those are one of the most powerful arrows ever."

Jerome ignored him, still struggling to get free. Finally, he gave up.

"*Sigh*, okay, you guys win. Now get me out!"

Emerelda pulled the arrow out of the wall, than started dragging him.

Jerome looked at Emerelda for a while, than spoke. "May I ask why you are part of this Rebellion? I mean, you just don't seem like you will enjoy this."

It took her a while to respond, but she finally did. "It's the only way I can survive, okay? I had to run away from my village because of…reasons. Herobrine offered me to start over, a new life if you will."

Jerome pondered on what she said. "What are the reasons?"

"…don't want to say."

"Oh." He looked over at Raze , practicing his sword fighting in midair." "What about him then?"

"He was created by Herobrine. That sword is also cursed that tainted his soul…"

Jerome started feeling bad for the both of them. He also wondered what the other member's reasons are. As he thought, Emerelda started dragging him into the darkness.

Next up, Husky VS Crimson!

Husky was sort of like Ssundee, not great at sword fighting. He was better than him, sure, but he still prefers to defend than fight.

He kept running away from Crimson as he used his sword, the Matrix, to produce strong energy waves.

"AHH!" Husky kept yelling.

"Come on and start fighting fish!" Crimson yelled.

Husky put himself to a halt after he said that. "Oh come on! You didn't even knew me for at least 5 minutes and you're already calling me a fish!"

Crimson kept making more energy waves, forcing Husky to start running. They both where running all over the place like a dog chasing a cat. Finally, the energy wave caught Husky, making him stumble to his feet. Crimson ran up to him smiling. Out of breath, but smiling.

"Caught…you…finally…" he said. He grabbed Husky arms, spun him around, than put his hands behind his back.

"Geez, you're good with that sword. Ever thought about protecting a village with that?" Husky said, trying to distract him.

Crimson just stared at him for a long time, looking angry. "I use to, for 3 years actually. But I failed to protect my own sister" He started walking Husky over to the dark side. As he did so, Husky wanted to know more.

"What happened?"

Crimson stared at him, but finally spoke. "I protected my village after the death of my father. I did so with this sword for 3 years." He spun the sword in his hand as he talked. "But my sister died one day after an attack happened. And it's all thanks to Notch!"

Husky looked at him with a shocked face! "How in the world is it Notch's fault?"

"Who controls the spawn machine?"

Husky face started turning into a depressed one.

"Exactly! That's why I'm here, to get my revenge on Notch." He tugged on Husky's arm. "Come on now!"

And Husky started getting dragged into the darkness.

Finally, we got Raven and Triton vs the one and only, Sky!

Sky kept going after Raven with his budder sword, but misses each time Raven teleports. Sky was very determined to get her, so was Raven.

Raven did the same thing Sky did, but only with her OP enchanted sword. Sky kept jumping out the way at the right time.

Meanwhile, Triton was just standing there, commanding Raven what to do.

"That's right Raven. Use your sword and shank him!"

Raven stopped chasing after Sky to stare at him. "Triton, HELP ME!"

"*Sigh*, fine. But I don't see why you need my help."

Triton jumped into the action and started making water appear out of nowhere. Sky's sun glasses almost fell off as he saw this witch craft happening. The water started small, then grew bigger, then bigger, then BIGGER! Triton looked at Sky, than gave him a smirk. He somehow commanded the water to start charging after Sky.

"Ha, like water can hurt me!" Sky said confidently.

Raven stood behind Triton, for if the water touched her, she would get hurt and, possibly die. After all, she is part Ender (Raven-What? Did you guys never knew that? Me-HEY! Don't break the forth wall here! I'm trying to write a story! Raven-Sorry. Carey on.)

Sky stared at the water coming after him. He was a little afraid on whats going to happen, but he refused to move and show fear to a squid, especially if he's the king.

Then, CRASH! The Water hit Sky. Raven and Triton stared as the water swallowed up Sky hole.

It seemed like forever till the water came down. Sky, while soaking wet, laid on the floor, breathing heavily. He turned to his right to see his sleeve got ripped. He turned to see Triton smiling in satisfaction.

"Haha! Now Raven, finish him off!"

While being a little annoyed about his commanding presents, Raven zoomed towards Sky as he picked himself up. She circle around him several times at rocket speed, making him dizzy. Finally, she stopped and Sky fell into her arms as he spun around.

He looked at Raven, then he jumped away. He was about to grab his budder sword again, until Triton used some handcuffs to avoid him from doing anything.

Sky turned to Raven, than back to Raven. "Why are you guys doing this?" he questioned.

Raven started pushing Sky into the darkness as she talked. "Because I want revenge for what you everyone did to me and my family!"

Sky looked at her with a shocked face. He then started pondering on what has happened to Raven.

While Sky was getting dragged of, he saw Triton still smiling in satisfaction.

"I always knew you squids where no good." Sky mumbled.

Triton herd him say that and replied, "It's your fault for attacking my kingdom in the first place!"

Sky didn't bother to replay to him. He remembered what he did a while back against King Triton's army awhile back. In the meantime, he just let himself get dragged into the darkness…

 _-Yah, I'm not really the best when it comes to writing fight a seen...OH WELL!_ _So hey my Rebellions, how have you been? Been a while since I've talked to you guys. I'm still not back yet (again, I'm posting this thanks to my mom's friend :3) But, I will come back. September is soon, so I'll be coming back sooner or later. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter in the meantime. Till then *gets pushed out of chair*_ Arya-REBEL ON GUYS!

Me-Ugh, I swear I don't get paid enough to do this...


	6. Chapter 6-We Need a Plan

Chapter 5-We Need a Plan!

While in chains, all of Team Crafted looked depressed as the Rebellions where surrounding them. Herobrine teleported in front of them, laughing again like a maniac.

"Well well well, looks like our heroes have now fallen." Herobrine said in a pleased tone. He walked over to Deadlox, who head was hanging low. "You know, you can always surrender your team to me. We'll but you guys to good use."

"NEVER!" Deadlox jumped. He was ready to tackle Herobrine, but his chains held him back like a leashed dog.

Herobrine started laughing again. "Oh, silly puppy is all tied up, aye?"

He walked over Raven, and threw keys are her. "Lock them up in the dungeon."

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Everyone one else, to bed!"

The rest of the Rebellions nodded, then scurried on over to their rooms.

Suddenly, Sky felt a little push from behind. He turned around to see Raven pushing his back.

"Come on now! You herd Herobrine! Move it or loose it!"

Team crafted didn't bother to argue. They went down deeper into the cave to eventually find the dungeon room. It looked really dirty, dull as well. The only lighting that appeared where from the small light bulbs hanging above the cells. The walls where very dusty, to the color of the dirt. The black cells had nothing but 1 dirty bed and a very rust, metal benches. The floor wasn't any nice either, for it looked like a thousand football players ran across its concert floor while wearing dirty cleats.

Team Crafted didn't seem to like the looks of it. But they didn't care either. All of them where thinking on how they failed Notch and, as well, Mincraftia. How could a group so mighty as them, loose to a group of bad guys? (M-maybe because they're a terrible group! Me-Would you guys stop breaking the 4th wall already!)

Raven pushed them all to the biggest cell at the end. After unchaining them, she locked the cell door tightly.

As she started walking away, Sky couldn't help but ask her something.

"Hey, before you go. May I ask what you meant about getting revenge on everyone?"

She turned to face him. Raven didn't say anything at first, but she saw everyone staring at her with curiosity in their eyes.

Letting out one huge sigh, she said, "It went something like this…"

 _Flashback…_

Raven was in the living room, practicing her swordsmen skills in the middle of the air. As she was doing so, her mother was reading a book, while her Ender dad was watching some sports go on.

Everything seemed normal, until.

 _Knock knock knock…_

"I'll get it!" Yelled Raven's dad.

 _KnOcK kNoCk KNocK!_

The knocking got louder…

He placed his hand on the door knob, feeling the hard vibration from the knocking.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

He flew open the door to find a mob of people gathering around the house. Raven's dad stood blankly at them. The crowd responded with the same look.

"*Ahem*, may I help you?" he asked.

Suddenly, a random guy pushed his way from the crowd to Raven's dad face. "Mr. Ender! You do realize being in a relationship with a human is illegal, right?"

Raven's dad suddenly knew what's happening. While trying to sound calm, he replied, "Yes I know sir. But, I just love her that much, I can refuse to marry her."

"Aww," another guy gushed, "he thinks this is a love story!" he then held up a gun towards his face. "Listen here Ender, either leave this house or we end you!"

The Endermen looked at his family, who looked scarred to the death, then looked back at the crowd. "NO!"

"What?"

"You herd me. NO!"

A moment of silence filled the air. Finally, the first guy grabbed his gun. "Fine, play it that way…"

Then, BAM! A gun cracked.

"Noooo!" Raven cried.

She ran over to her dad, lying dead on the ground.

Another voice came from the angry crowd. "Hey, he's got a kid to! Lets get her!"

Raven's mother came running to the action, hugging Raven tightly.

"Please no!" she cried. "Please just back away from her. Leave us alone!"

Suddenly, BAM! Another gun cracked.

Raven closed her eyes, then slowly opened them. She turned around to see her mother, lying…dead. It somehow missed Raven, but that doesn't mean she was still happy.

She got up, looking angry at the crowd, with a hint of fear in her guts. The crowd just walked through the door, getting ready to get Raven.

Looking the number of people bursting in, Raven knew she couldn't fight back. She super speed away into her room, hearing some men shout out, "Get her before it's to late!" After quickly opening the window, she jumped out, and speed away."

 _Back to the Present…_

All of Team Crafted stared at her with awe.

"Wow, I feel sorry for you…" Jerome said in a quiet tone.

She just replied with a shrug. "Save the sobbing for later. Anyways, I later on ran into Herobrine. He offered me to join his Rebellion, saying we'll have revenge on everybody. I agreed, and since then, I've been living happily."

"This still isn't right!" Seto said. "Herobrine may seem nice for now, but who knows. He might be lying to you all by saying he's right."

Raven pointed her OP Enchanted Sword at him. "Silence wizard!"

Seto put his arms in the air, surrendering himself. Raven moved the sword away from him slowly.

"Off to bed now. Herobrine will decide how to deal with you in the morning." She then left the room quietly.

Later, in the middle of the night, none of Team Crafted got much sleep. They just kept fidgeting around in their cell, hoping to find a way out.

"Gah! I can't take it anymore!" Jason yelled. He got up from the rusty metal bench, and walked over to the cell bars. Using all of his strength, Jason tried to spread the bars apart like those buff guys in the movies.

"Face it Jason!" Husky said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "We can't get out of here!"

Jason stared at Husky with a determined face, but then it slowly faded to sadness. He looked over to Seto, who was throwing a rock up and down in his hand.

"Seto, you can use your magic to break us free."

Seto stood up, and focused all of his energy towards the metal bars. They seemed to be spreading apart slowly, but then the swung back into regular position.

Seto slumped back down on the bed feeling tired. "It's no use. These cells must be magic proof, or something!"

Sky kept pushing towards the cell bars, trying to break free. "There just has to be a way! There HAS to be!"

Suddenly, a girl, with a hood over her head, came walking towards the cell.

"What do you want now?" Mitch said in a grumpy tone.

The girl removed the hood from her face, looking at Mitch. "Ssh! Keep it down! They might hear you."

Sky looked at her curiously. "I haven't seen you during that fight seen. Who are you, and why are you here?"

She placed a key threw the key hole, setting them all free. "I'm Rachel Anderson. I'm here to free you guys."

Deadlox jumped up and said, "You're the spy?"

"SSSH! Yes! Now," she started pushing them towards the stairs. "Get out of here quick. If Herobrine figures out what I'm doing, We'll all be dead meat!"

They all nodded, then started rushing towards the top. As they were all running, Sky stopped to turn at her.

"Thank you Rachel."

"No problem. No come on! I'll try to cover for you guys."

They all made it to where the boulder where is blocking all the rocks. Quickly, yet quietly, moving the boulders, they managed to escape the creepy cave.

Husky turned to Rachel before they all left. "Are you sure you want to stay here. I mean, we could-"

"It's fine guys." Rachel said as she shook her head. "I'm after all helping you guys, me being a spy and all…and also helping my sister"

"What?" Sky asked.

"Nothing…it's nothing"

Suddenly, a demanding voice came out of nowhere.

"WHO DARES TO MAKE DISTURBING NOISES AND WAKES MASTER HEROBRINE!"

"Herobrine!" Rachel turned to the rest of Team Crafted, and started forcing them out the door-er- cave hole (I don't know).

"Go, NOW! I'll distract Herobrine."

They all nodded, and started running.

Herobrine rubbed his bright eyes as he walked over to where Rachel was standing.

"Wha-why is the opening to my cave open!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, but Herobrine didn't seem to notice. "Our enemies have escaped. I tried to catch them, but-uhh-they were too fast for me."

Herobrine shook his head in disappointment. "I can't believe it! They found a way to escape my impossible prison." He looked over at Rachel suspiciously. "I'm curies on how you are the only one to hear them escape and not you."

Rachel couldn't find a way to respond, but Herobrine only raised his hand at her.

"No matter! I have a plan B on how to take over Minecraftia." He started making his way back to his bedroom, but stopped to talk to Rachel again. "Tomorrow morning, tell everyone there's an important meeting I want them to attend. Make sure no one is late!"

Then, he left, leaving Rachel alone in the dark room. Rachel stood there, a little clueless, but then went back to bed.

Meanwhile, Team Crafted where running through the woods till they made it to Sky Army's Castle.

Sky put in the secret passcode, making the drawbridge go down. They all ran in quickly, trying to make their way to the Base Room, not bothering to speak to anyone (with the exception of saying high to some recruits now and them)

As they ran, Sky spotted Alesa pacing outside the Base Room.

"Alesa!" Sky cried.

Alesa stopped pacing and saw Sky running towards her. He gave her a tight hug, which seemed to last forever.

Suddenly, Alesa pushed Sky away angrily. "WHERE WERE YOU GUYS! The whole Sky Army was worried sick about you guys! I had to keep them calm while you guys were gone."

"You sure it isn't the other way around?" Mitch questioned.

Alesa stared at Mitch for a while, then went back to hugging Sky. "I'm just glad you came home safe."

Sky returned as he talked. "Yah, but that doesn't mean Minecraftia is safe." They both stopped hugging. "Come on, we all need to talk."

Sky opened the door to the Base Room, then had a long talk with everyone in there.

 _30 minutes later…_

"So Herobrine's back?" Alesa questioned.

"Sadly, yes." Sky answered. "Back with an army. I'm starting to wonder if we can defeat them of not…"

"PERPOSTORIES!" Seto said as he slammed his fist on the table. "We got Sky Army to help us!"

"I'm afraid we can't ask for their help this time." Sky said shaking his head. "I can't risk to lose all my Recruits lives to Herobrine."

"Than what about our other friends?" Deadlox asked.

"Do you really want them to their lives to?" Sky responded.

Everyone in the room became silent.

"So, we're just going to let Herobrine win?" Jerome asked.

"No, we need to think of something. An idea where no one will lose their life."

Suddenly, a light bulb went off for Alesa.

"I got it guys!" She ran over to the book shelf and grabbed a dusty book.

The dusty book had a red felt cover, ancient looking paper that looks like it was about to fall apart. The front had a golden looking shield, looking like it was written in some kind of new language.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"I think it's some kind of special book." Alesa said as she swipped the dust off. "I remembered I once tried to read it, but I couldn't make out what most of the words said. But, I remember it said something about the fall of Herobrine. Maybe this could tell us how to defeat him!"

Everyone stared at Alesa for a while, smiling as if their spirt are gaining a jar full of hope.

"Alesa, you're a genuine!" husky said as he almost jumped out of his chair.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Sky went over to Alesa, putting his hand on her shoulder, all while giving a smile. "Well then, open it."

Alesa opened, then opened the book…

 _Well, that's the end of that. Thanks for reading this my Rebellions. Also, quick update time! I'm going to be moving this week, and it might take some time to get back to writing, since we gotta get settle and all. So, yah, chapters might be slow again. I'M SORYY *starts bowing* FORGIVE ME MY REBELLIONS! FORGIVE MEH!_

 _Also, I may or may not bring back a certain angel into this story, if you know what I mean :3_

 _Speacking of angels, I'm thinking about changing my OC's name in this story. If you got some ideas on what I should change it to, tell me. My Oc is the girl angel, Rebel (WHO'S NOT ME!)_


	7. Chapter 7-A Book, an Angel, a Plan

Chapter 6-A Book, an Angel, a Plan

As Alesa opened the book, it seemed to give some kind of yellow aura glow. The pages consisted a lot of symbols that no one has seen, with some letters now and then.

"What in the Nether is that?" Ssundee asked.

"Like I said, this looks like it's in some kind of random language. I can't make out the words." Alesa let out one more sigh, then closed the book shut.

"So that's it?" asked Mitch. "There's no hope left?"

Alesa hung her head low. At this point, everyone's spirts were crushed. Until…

"Hey, may I see that?" Seto asked.

Alesa didn't know why Seto wanted it, but then again, what's the point on arguing with a wizard? She handed him the book, letting Seto skim through the pages.

"Guys, I think I know what this says!"

Everyone's face beamed with hope. They all surrounded Seto and the book.

"Okay," Seto started, "well, this isn't some kind of random language as Alesa claims. It's an actual language, Athen's language."

"What in the world is that?" Jason asked, trying to see the book.

"Athen's language is a special language. It's something only angels can understand. I read about this once." He started pointing at some of the symbols. "Some of these symbols? They stand for a different letter or word. The diamond with a dot in the middle means stone, the one with the upside down letter a means chaos, so on and so on."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jerome said excitingly. "Read the darn Athen's stuff already!"

"I can't…"

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted in sync.

"I mean, I can, but mabe about 1/3. Athen's language is something only Angels can master. I'm just learning it."

"Well now where domed!" Husky said, slumping back into his chair. "The only angels we've seen are on Herobrine's side."

Suddenly, a light bulb went off for Sky. He turned to Deadlox and smiled.

"There not the only angels we've seen."

Deadlox soon realized what he was talking about. "Sky, you're a geniuses!"

The two friends were about to run out, until Jason called out there names.

Sky and Deadlox stopped and saw everyone looking at them confused.

"Mind explaining what you guys are talking about?" Jason questioned.

"Sky and I know an angel that gave us a curse awhile back." Deadlox answered.

"WHAT!" The rest said in sync agian.

"Trust us," Sky put his hand on Deadlox's shoulder, "it's a long, LONG story. Like someone can write a whole story about it." He started dragging Deadlox, shouting out to the rest, "HURRY UP!"

Everyone started at each other, than they all ran out of the Base Room and to the forest, where no one can see them.

When the rest caught up, Sky and Deadlox where both out of breath, yet smiling when they arrived.

Sky nodded to Deadlox, hinting him to talk.

"Oh mighty angel, give me your wings!" he cried.

At first nothing happened. No shine, no noise, nothing. Only the shine of the full moon, and the cricket noises could be herd. Everyone's hopes were starting to lower.

Then, a bright, blinding yellow glow, came out of nowhere. It was almost as bright as the sun, making everyone cover there eyes, even Sky (and he has his shades on). Then, a beautiful angel came when the light dimmed.

"Ruby!" Sky yelled.

Ruby nodded. She looked the same as she was last time Sky and Deadlox saw her, but a little weak, older even. Her golden leggings where ripped at the end, white blouse was now a little dirty. Dark circles surrounded her eyes, as if she never shut her eyes. Her brown hair now looked like it was fading to black. Yet, she still smiled at Sky and Deadlox.

"Hello Sky, Deadlox. I'm pleased to see you guys again. Haven gotten into trouble yet, right?"

"No Ruby, we've been doing well." Sky replied. "In a way."

"Whow!" Seto said. He pushed Sky and Deadlox away as he stared at the glowing angel. "How-wha-uhh-how in the world did you summon her!"

Ruby let out a small giggle. "Ah, Seto. A sorcerer that needs to learn magic. Your very smart and likes to learn more than what Minecraftia stores."

"Whow whow whow, how do you know him?" Jason asked.

"I know all of you guys. Your Jason. Can be sassy at times, but you're just speaking your mind. You use to love learning about the galaxy, until you formed your Star Army. Since then, you want to lead your army into success like how Sky did"

She turned to Mitch and Jerome. "You guys are the mighty due, Merome. Both of you met at a young age, but stand strong today at Hunger Games."

Ruby continued to describe everyone. "You're Husky. A, somewhat, Pokemon, and never liked to be called a fish. You're determined to help everyone out, no matter what. Ssundee, you're are more like the healer in the group. Er, baker actually. But you want to show that you can do anything."

She finally turned to Alesa, letting out a big smile. "And Alesa. You got a bright future ahead of you. You will make a choice that will change the lives of some people."

"What do you mean?" Alesa questioned.

"Enough, I need to know what you guys want. I'm sorta busy doing something."

"What is it?" Jerome asked.

Ruby spaced out, as if she was staring at something for a long time. She shook her head a little, then responded. "I'm looking for my sister. She's a little-well- thoughts are her biggest weakness. She can jump to conclusion sometimes, and whatever people say to her, her thoughts make it worse than what it is. We said some things to her, and she sort of exploded." Her face darkened. "But it's not her fault. It's my fault honestly."

"What happened?" Mitch asked.

She let out a sigh, hopping she won't have to answer. But after she saw everyone's puppy eyes, she answered.

"My family are guardian angels, meaning we help people. Sort of like how I did with Deadlox and Sky here. But Rubella, she wasn't the best at it. She has different beliefs. She never liked helping humans, thinking they should figure it out themselves. Mom and dad never liked that, so they always lectured her about that." She turned to face the sky dramatically. "My sisters and I thought about having some fun as well. We made fun of her whenever she failed helping a human, giving her a hard time. One day, she had enough of us." Ruby turned back to everyone. "Rubella busted into tears, then flew away from home. She never came back ever since. My family and I tried to search for her, but she's nowhere to be found."

Deadlox than blurted out, "I know where she is actually!"

Ruby's eyes seemed to glisten in the moon light, like she was refilled with spirt.

"Really! Where is she?"

"Well, she's uhh, with Herobrine."

Ruby's wings folded up, making her drop to the ground. "You're lying, right? She couldn't have join Herobrine. She just couldn't have!"

Deadlox answered her question when he hung his head low. Even though he hated disappointing his crush, he rather say the truth now then her figuring out she's been lied to.

"I see." Ruby mumbled. "Well, I'll try to get her back, somehow."

"Actually Ruby." Sky said. Seto handed Sky the book, then faced it towards the angel. "We're actually going to defeat Herobrine, but we need your help."

"Name it! Please! I would do anything to help bring back Rubella."

"Well, we need you to read this book. It's apparently in Athen's language."

Ruby took the book from sky, skimming threw the pages.

"Hmm, it's seems you're right Sky."

Everyone finally got hope again, and it seems to be staying.

"Well what are we waiting for? Read it already!" Husky said.

Ruby nodded, then started reading it in some kind of enchanting tone.

 _"_ _Long ago, a powerful creation was made to torture players like what mobs do. He had mighty powers, almost making him OP. The creator of the world was proud at what he made. A powerful mob, but yet, he was like a player as well. He can interact with players if this mob choses to. The creator decided to name this mob, Herobrine. Herobrine would poke fun at players, since it was his job after all. But Herobrine can make whatever choice he wanted to. It was okay at first, but Herobrine then became power-hungry. Sure, he was like a creepy-pasta god, but he wanted more. He wanted to turn Minecrftia into a chaotic world, making everyone suffer. No one knew exactly why, but that's what happened. Herobrine lead a rain of terror, coming close to his wishes, until 8 mighty heroes came to rise. They used the only legendary thing known to man, the Mega Stones."_

"What in the world are Mega Stones?" Jerome interrupted.

Everyone shushed him, as if they were hypnotized by this tale.

 _"_ _The 8 heroes used the Mega Stones, getting rid of Herobrine once and for all. Legend has it the Mega stones are still active today, but hidden in the blocky world. Anyone can have the power to access the stones, with the choice on how they can use it. The Mega Stones are neutral, choosing the side whatever the user chooses. We must make sure no one use them, for they can fall-"_ Ruby shut the book hard, "into the wrong hands."

She saw everyone looking at her like fascinated kindergarteners.

"But I though Notch said he deleted Herobrine a long time ago." Seto said.

"If that's the case," Deadlox said as he stood up, "why would didn't he say this prophecy I the first place? What is he hiding?"

Suddenly, Ruby started looking see threw, almost ghostly looking. "That's my que to leave."

A whitish-blue mist started surrounding her as she spoke. "Whatever you do, bring down Herobrine and his army. Protect Minecraftia. But most of all, bring back Rubella!"

Then, the mist swallowed her hole. Everyone stared as she disappeared.

"She's gone…" Mitch said quietly.

"Where did she go?" Alesa asked.

"She most likely went back to her home." Sky answered. He turned back to the rest of his friends. "Come on, we must figure out where the Mega Stones are. Maybe then we could use their powers and defeat Herobrine once and for all.

 _YAY! I finally did my "2 chapters in one day" thing! I'm so proud! *noms on Oreos* Oh, right, the ending._

 _So, those who read my 'A MineCratf Curse' story understands who this angel is. Sorry if there errors in this story as well, I'll change them later._

 _I don't have much time so, I'll see you later my Rebellions. BYE! :3_


	8. Chapter 8-I'M STILL HERE QandA

**Hey my Rebellions!**

 **Know, I know what you're thinking...**

 **"Rebel! Where are your flippen stories!"**

 **Well, I'm working on them. I'm currently going threw the dreaded thing known to humanity. THAT'S RIGHT, school! Also, I just moved (finally!) and we're still trying to get use to things around here.**

 **I'm super sorry I haven't updated lately. I'm trying to keep writing, but I still have school...yay!**

 **Don't worry, I'm not dead yet and I haven't given up on my stories yet!**

 **Also, HOLLY ANGELS! THIS STORY HAS 597 VIEWS! WHAT THE FUDGE! Seriously? How in the world did this happen?**

 **Well, in honor of this mile stone, why not do a Q and A?**

 **So, got any questions, leave them in the review and I'll answer them in the next chapter. (if I ever get another chapter up that is DX)**

 **Anyways, hang in there guys! I'll get next next chapter sooner or later. Till then...**

 **Rebel on guys ;)**


	9. Chapter 9-Another Plan

**Before we being, last time chapter I said give me some questions and I'll answer time for you guys in honor of me reaching 597 views (which turned into a whopping 721 views. Thanks guys ;) Anyways, I'll still being running the QandA thing, but I'll answer the 2 I got.**

 **Ckbrothers-Where this idea come from?**

 **A-Jeez, that's hard to explain. Well, you're a FNAF fan, right? Well, you know how Scott responded when someone asked him how he created Golden Freddy? "Sometimes things just 'happen' during the game making process. I can't explain Golden Freddy". It's like that, only this is a fanfic and not a video game and this is a story, not GF. Makes sense, good :3**

 **Minecraftingpony-Well, if you want to, I say go for it. I don't mind honestly. Be for worn thought that there are many OC histories you need to cover though XD (I belive in you though :) Also, the meaning of life is Oreos :3**

Chapter 7-Another Plan

The next day, The Rebellion is having a plan of their own…

Everyone was sitting at the table as Herobrine was relaxing at the far end.

"So, why do you want us again?" asked Crimson.

"Because there's something I need you guys to do." Herobrine got up, made his way to a chest, then grabbed a black cube with a button on it. He placed it on the table for everyone to see.

"Sir, this is a cube." Raze said.

"Yes, but watch this." Herobrine pressed the button to revile a hologram.

The hologram showed 8 stones of different colors, placed on rock pedestals.

"What is this supposed to be?" Saturn asked.

"This here," Herobrine pointed, "are the Mega Stones. Powerful stones used against me many years ago."

Herobrine swiped his finger across hologram image, making the picture spin around a couple of times.

"Uhh hu, and what are these Mega Stones do exactly?" asked Omega.

"Whatever you ask them to do!" Herobrine replied. "These stones will grant unlimited power to the user, responding to his every command."

"Or her!" All the Rebellion girls shouted.

Herobrine gave them a cold stare, than continued talking. "Anyways. The Mega Stones are one of the most powerful things known to man, or woman. Back before I 'disappeared' a group of people used these stones against me. Luckily, I ended up in the Nether, but it took me awhile to get back to the over world."

"How did you ended up in the Nether?" M asked.

Herobrine gave a sly smile. "Lets just say it's a certain someone…"

"Why do you have to be so mysterious?" Arya asked.

"Cause I can!" Herobrine slammed is fist on to the table, making everyone freeze.

"Jeez, angry much?" Rubella whispered.

Herobrine stared at Rubella, than cleared his through. "Look, what I'm trying to say is, if I get my hands on those Mega Stones, I will become a god! I can bring terror and FINALLY HAVE MY REVENGE FOR HOW THIS WORL TREATED ME! And the only way to do so is for you guys to get them! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Everyone slowly nodded as Herobrine breathed heavily.

"*sigh* Good. Now-"

"One question." Raven asked.

"Fire away." Herobrine responded.

"Exactly where are the Mega stones located?"

Everyone looked back at Herobrine, waiting for him to respond.

"I, uhh. Okay! I don't know where they are!"

"Pssh, called it." Rubella mumbled.

Herobrine felt rage building up inside of him, but let that comment slide.

"LISTEN! This is why I called you guys. I need you guys to find the Mega Stones."

"How are we gonna find them if we don't know where they are!" Lighting complained.

"ARRRRRGH!" Herobine yelled.

The whole room shook, as if an earthquake was happening. A thousand bolts flashed out of nowhere, almost hitting everyone in the room. Herobrine face planted on the table as if he was ready to pass out.

"Why don't we just go take the book Sky has?" Arya questioned.

"What!" everyone said in sync.

Herobrine removed his face from the table and stared at Arya.

"Arya, what book are you talking about?"

"The book I saw Team Crafted, Alesa, and some random angel named Ruby read about. They mentioned the Mega Stones, maybe there's a clue in the book on how to get them."

"Whow whow who, back up here." Omega stated. "How in the Nether do you know about this?"

"Where do you think I go when I want peace?" she responded a little creepily.

Everyone stared at her awkwardly as she said that, except for Herobrine. He smiled evilly as a dramatic shadow comes over his face 'cause the plot says so (idk)

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed. "Arya, you will lead us into battle tomorrow and get that book."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled back.

Arya smiled happily. "YEEEES! I shall lead us into victory!"

"We're domed." Raven sighed.

"Silence!" Herobrine hushed everyone. "Tonight, we shall go to Sky Army Base and attack them. We must get that back before them. Understand?"

Everyone responded with a nod.

"Good, now, get training!

 **-Yah, this is not one of my greatest chapters. Oh well, the next one will be 100 times better. Anyways, updates will be slower 'cause of th dreaded thing we know as school, yay! ;( Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long, I'll continue this story if it's the last thing I'll do! Till then,**

 **Rebel on guys ;)**

 **(ps, if your character didn't spoke at all in this chapter, I'm sorry! I'll make sure they'll speak in the next one!)**


	10. Chapter 10-Unwanted Guest

Chapter 10-Unwanted Guest

Alright, I only got one question, but I'm still doing QandA and ish. Yah

To, EternalEnder

Well, in a way, yes. The Mega Stones each hold a portion of the complete power Herobrine wants. So, in a way, you're right.

Btw, THANK YOU CK! I'm glad someone knows what the Seven stars are (Sorry, but all the people I know, they never herd of the Seven Star DX) If anyone else knows what the Seven Stars are, congrats you get Oreos. Eh, you all get Oreos! *throws Oreos*

Rubella-Are you going to start the story already?

Shoot, you're right. Well, here it is!

Meanwhile, at Sky Army, everyone was looking at a map of Minecraftia, trying to figure out where the Mega Stones are located. So far, there are no signs of where the Mega Stones locations are.

"Ugh, this is impossible!" Ssundee said as he slumped back in his chair. "How are we supposed to find the location of these big rocks?"

"Mega Stones." Mitch corrected.

"Come on guys!" Sky stated. "We can't just give up like that! We promised Notch that we would help him, and I'm not planning on breaking that promise anytime soon." He turned to Alesa, who was scanning the pages for clues.

"Found anything about the Mega Stone yet?"

Alesa shook her head. "You know, this would be easier if I had some translation guide on what these symbols mean." She walked over to the table, placing the book on the table.

"Jeez, it would be nice if we had Ruby here, ey?" Seto said.

"Yah, especially since someone got a crush on her." Jerome stared at Deadlox, who was blushing a little since Seto said that.

"Oh be quiet!" Deadlox shot back.

"Enough guys!" Sky demanded. Everyone stared at him, waiting for him to talk. All they got was a frustrated Sky.

He slumped into his chair and started thinking, until…

"GAH! I can't think of anything. I just wish there was a way to find the Mega Stones!"

Suddenly, the golden shield, from the cover of the book, started to glow, then the map. Everyone stared in awe as this sorcery happened. 7 different colored speared lights appeared, then made their way onto the map. They all had different locations, scattered around Minecraftia.

Everyone stared at the map, until Husky broke the silence.

"Hu, I guess dreams really do come true!"

Everyone gave a slight chuckle, until Alesa started talking.

"Guys, I think these are where the Mega Stones are located!" **(well no der!)**

"But there's only 7." Jason stated. "Where's the 8th?"

Suddenly, a solider in gold-er-butter- armor, came running in.

"Sky!" he cried. "We're being invaded!"

Team Crafted and Alesa looked at each other, than they started running out of the room to see what was going on. Once they got there, they saw nothing but chaos. Everyone was running in panic while 16 people seem to causing all the trouble.

"Who are they Sky?" Alesa said as she gripped his arm tightly.

"Who else could they be? The Rebellion!"

They all walked over to where out heroes where, most of them looking like they enjoy the pain they've caused.

"Well well well," Raven started. "If it isn't our favorite heroes, Team Crafted."

"What do you guys want now?" Jason demanded.

"Oh nothing." Arya said. "Just give us the book and no one gets hurt!"

"Never!" Alesa shouted back.

"Oh, is this your girlfriend?" King Triton asked.

Sky pushed her back, then yelled back at him, "You stay away from her."

"Relax." Crimson said. He pulled out his sword, The Matrix, and continued talking. "Just give us the book and we'll let you be."

"No way!" Ssundee yelled. "You'll have to get threw us first in order to get that book!"

"Oh, really?" Omega said confidently.

"Oh shoot…" our heroes said.

"GET 'EM!" Raven cried out!

The Rebellion started running towards Team Crafted, getting ready to do another epic fight seen.

Team Crafted started running, except for Sky and Alesa. The two where alone while they all started running.

"Alesa, take the book and run out of here!" Sky demanded.

"But what about you guys?"

"Go, now!"

Suddenly, a white tentacle with orange highlights grabbed Sky. It was no one other than King Triton.

"SKY!" Alesa cried.

"Ugh!" Sky punched the tentacle, making King Triton let go of Sky. Sky stuck a perfect landing, then cried out to Alesa, "GO!"

Alesa nodded, than started making her way to the Base Room to grab the book. As she ran out, she ran into Arya. They had a staring contest, then Arya grabbed the book from Alesa.

"Ha, I got it!" She exclaimed.

Alesa then tackled Arya, but she refused to let go of the book.

"Give me that book!" Alesa yelled.

"NeVeR!" Arya yelled back.

Arya conjure up her magic, using it to push back Alesa and forced her to let go the book. Arya quickly made a mad dash towards the exit.

"I got the book everyone!"

The rest of the Rebellion stopped fighting Team Crafted, and started running alongside Arya. As they were running, Rachel stopped running. She suddenly had visions of the future. One image flashed of something glowing, another vision of Herobrine floating in the middle of the air, and the final image showed people lying on the ground. The images stopped, making Rachel stare off into space frighten.

"Oh no…" Rachel whispered to herself.

"Hurry up Rachel!" Saturn yelled.

Rachel looked up to see everyone ahead. She started running towards the rest of the Rebellion.

As the Rebellion was about to head towards the exit, until Jason used his jet back to fly over everyone. All while carrying Seto. They both landed infront of the exit, waiting for the right moment to get everyone.

"Do it now!" Jason cried out.

"I don't know if I can!" Seto yelled back. "I rarely use this kind of magic."

Suddenly, Omega threw a fireball at Seto and Jason at rocket speed. The two jumped out of the way just in time, but the fireball hit an innocent chicken ( **that poor chicken never had a chance to live. Great job Omega! Maybe you killed Thunder Muffin! Omega-Jeez, sorry!** **[ps, if you know what Thunder Muffin is, bonus points for you!)**

Out of breath, Jason screamed, "Just do it!" ( **then suddenly, Shia LaBeouf appears outta nowhere!)**

Taking a deep breath, Seto nodded. He raised his arms out, and then a black aurora thing started to appear. It started small, then slowly grew bigger. And bigger, and bigger, and bigger! Seto looked at Jason dramatically. Jason replied with a nod. Feeling nerves, Seto continued doing his sorcery, until the black aurora thing grew big enough for Seto to release the thing.

The black aurora went rocket speed towards the Rebellion, knocking them down bowling pins. The room turned pitch black as smoke covered the room. The rest of Team Crafted ran over to where Jason and Seto where.

"What just happened?" Jerome exclaimed!

Seto started coughing a lot, but finally responded. "Dark magic, *cough cough*. Thought it could stop them, *cough*."

"YOU MEAN YOU KILLED THEM!" Alesa shouted.

"Of course not!" Seto slowly got back on his two feet and kept talking. "It was just enough to make them pass out for a while, that's all."

"It's probably best if they were dead." Husky said, fanning the smoke away. "If we get rid of them, it would be easier to get rid of Herobrine."

Alesa glared at Husky evilly. "I believe they aren't completely evil! They are just-"

"LOOK!" Deadlox cried.

The smoke finally cleared up **(because Fanfic logic says it took this long for it to clear up)** and the Rebellion seems to have disappeared with the book!

"Where did the go now!" Ian cried.

Mitch shook his head in disappointment. "This is just great! Now how are we supposed to get the Mega Stones now?"

"Not to mention, before the Rebellions." Husky said.

Silence filled the room, until a smile went across Sky's face.

"I think I remember where one of them is actually!"

"REALLY!" Everyone shouted back.

Sky nodded. "It's somewhere in RedStone Village."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mitch said, "LETS GO!"

Everyone then darted towards the door and ran off to adventure.

 **Alright, sorry this took so long to post. I've been having a busy life and all. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, and I'm sorry if your character didn't have a speaking part. I'll make sure they will next chapter. Also, I have another story I made called "The Ender Girl, and the Nether Landers" so please go check it out. Nothing much now, but I do need OC for me to continue! Anyways, peace out!**


	11. This is how I'm starting off the Year

Hey my Rebellions, Rebel here.

I know it's been awhile since I posted a chapter. I guess you can say it's been a year (get it, cause the last chapter I posted was in 2015 and now its 2016, and...forget it. yes I did say this to annoy people XD). Look, I apologize for that, but I've been busy. I'm in middle school now, and now I'm just busy. And I know what you're thinking, "Oh, I'm in high school and I can keep a weekly schedual."

Well, whopdee, FRIKEN DO! GOOD FOR YOU!

I, can't though, but I'm trying.

Also, my family only has one computer, and my mom uses it almost all the time for her "Candy Crush" and my brother hogs it to watch "YouTube", so I hardly get time on the computer anymore.

Also...I'm kida in a funk. I try to write, but just don't have the motivation anymore. I'm not quieting, I swear, but my life filled with drama and ish has warned me out. I need a break really.

So yah, I'm won't be writing for awhile. I'll be back, but I need a break right now.

I'm sorry once again, I always leave you guys hanging like this, and I'm sorry. But life is kind of hitting me hard right now, so I need to rethink life. So yah.

Also, for all the stories I fallow/favorite and it seems like I'm not reviewing, sorry. I read them, but I don't have time to review, and I...don't know what to say if that make sense. I love all the stories I read, don't get me wrong! Everyone writes there stories so amazingly, that's why I fallow/favorite them. But, I guess I'm so in a funk, I don't what to say anymore. I guess it's not excuse, but I'm trying. At this point I don't know anymore.

BUT HEY, LET'S END ON A POSITIVE NOTE!

1) I'm going to make sure to write more. Once I'm done with this break, so look forward to that! I have some plans for this story.

2) I have 2 (possible 3) in mind. 1 dealing a next gen about MC (hint hint :3) and the next one is, how should I say this? A big thank you letter to you guys (er, thank you story I guess).

So what do you guys think the new stories is going to be about? I would love to hear you guys think. :3

Peace out my Rebellions!

 **Rubella-are you seriously doing this again?**

 **Rebel-what?**

 **Rubella-leaving them on hiatus...really? How many times?**

 **Rebel-well...SHUT UP *whacks with stick***

 **Rubella-meanie!**


	12. Chapter 12-REALLY IMPORTANT

Hey guys, Rebel here.

So, I know it's been awhile since I wrote in this story, but I have a confession to make...

I kinda don't like how this story is.

There are multiple characters crushing on the same character, I got a lot of OCs to keep up with, some things are kinda confusing. I realized I didn't had things well organized. So, I'm leaving this story alone for awhile and maybe eventually

 **Just start over**

I might just end up doing the process over again, maybe with new OCs or something.

Look, I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but I would rather do this than continue writing a story I don't like. This my fault, I should've done a better job at this. It's none of your guys fault but mine .-.'' I'm sorry once again

I don't know when I'll start rewriting this story, but I'll keep you guys updated. I've kinda lost interest in writing awhile ago, so it's harder to write again. But, I'm getting back into it slowly so please hang in there.

I'm to all my fans of this story, but it's best if I just start over.

Love you all my Rebellions, peace out ~3


End file.
